Amigos y ¿Algo más?
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Las personas siempre han dicho: "No puede haber una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, porque ambos terminarán enamorándose tarde o temprano" ¿Será cierto? ¿En verdad ellos podrán ser la exepcion? ó... ¿Terminaran enamorándose como dicen? ¿Aomine podría fijarse en Momoi? ¿Momoi podra tener sentimientos por Aomine, siendo que le gusta Kuroko? ¿Podrán ser algo más que amigos?


**Notas: Bien, aquí lo tan esperado por la gente :0 Me disculpo por la enorme demora, pero es que cuando ya tenía algo, terminaba sin gustarme u-u espero les guste ¡Sin más a leer!**

 **Bueno, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, ni los Oc's que habrá :p**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Prólogo

"¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá dónde estás?!"

Gritaba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 8 años muy asustada, había mirado a su alrededor y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta su mamá ya no estaba, la perdió de vista con tanta gente. Estaba muy asustada y sin darse cuenta terminó en una cancha de ese mismo parque. Se quedo sentada mientras que lloraba; extrañaba a su mamá y esperaba encontrarla pronto

"¡Oye niña! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Le preguntó un chico quien no conocía, era de su edad y tal parece que estaba jugando en esa cancha porque llevaba un balón en sus manos. Uno muy bonito de color naranja

"¿Eh? E- es que perdí a mi mamá… y… y no la encuentro"

Mentiría si dijera que ese pequeño niño no le asustó, aunque no parecía malo, no quitaba el hecho de que no lo conocía

"Oh que problema, pero no llores ¡Te ayudaré a encontrar a tú mamá!"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias!"

"No es nada, por cierto mi nombre es Aomine Daiki"

"¡El mío es Momoi Satsuki! ¡Mucho gusto Dai -chan!"

"¿Dai -chan? Hmm bueno, no importa ¡Vamos antes de que se preocupe más por ti!"

La tomó de su mano para así llevarla en busca de su mamá; ese gesto sin que se diera cuenta el pequeño, hizo que se sonrojara, además de que su sonrisa era muy linda. Estuvo guiándola por todo el parque hasta que después de una media hora por fin pudieron encontrar a la mamá de la niña, quién sin duda su cara demostraba que estuvo muy preocupada, pero al verla pudo tranquilizarse

"Gracias cariño por ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija"

"No es nada, señora"

"¡Muchas gracias Dai -chan, nos vemos!"

"¡Nos vemos Satsuki!"

Ambos niños se despidieron con la promesa de verse de nuevo, si es que el destino decidía juntarlos…

Aquella niña cuyo nombre era Satsuki se encontraba feliz, por fin había encontrado a un niño que no fuera un grosero como en su otra escuela, ya que por esa misma razón es que su familia se había mudado a ese nuevo vecindario. Porqué la niña sufría de bullying por parte de los niños al ver que a su temprana edad era más "desarrollada" que las demás niñas

Claro que no nada más por parte de ellos, las chicas también llegaban a molestarle por ser más linda que todas

Un nuevo día para la pequeña Satsuki comenzaba, su madre le había dejado jugar en el patio trasero ¡Era fantástico! Después de todo era un patio muy amplio y podía jugar con sus muñecas toda la tarde, total eran vacaciones de verano y podía disfrutarlas. De un momento a otro un balón del mismo color que el niño tenía ayer se encontraba en su patio, fue muy raro que estuviera ahí. La pequeña estaba perdida observando el balón que no se percató de que alguien subió el muro que separaba las casas

"¡Oí! ¿Me podrías dar mí…? ¡¿Satsuki?!"

"¡¿Dai -chan?!"

"¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡No pensé que serías mi vecina!"

"¡Ni yo, que sorpresa!"

"¿Amor sucede algo?"

Su madre quien estaba en la cocina llegó al escuchar tanto grito, llevándose la misma sorpresa que su hija cuando noto quien era su nuevo vecino

"Vaya pero si es el niño de ayer, así que eres nuestro vecino ¿No quieres entrar a tomar un poco de limonada?"

"¿Puedo?"

"Claro que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme ayer a encontrar a mi pequeña"

"¡Entonces con gusto!"

"¡Genial Dai -chan es mi vecino!"

Ninguno supo que ese pequeño encuentro en el parque sería lo que formaría una amistad, una amistad que con el tiempo se haría ¿Algo más?

* * *

Hoy era un día bastante particular, ambos chicos de ahora 12 años se encontraban caminando hacia su nueva escuela, Teiko, una muy reconocida escuela por sus múltiples clubs, claro que había uno que destacaba entre todos. El club de basket, era uno de los mejores, ya que tenían un gran historial sobre campeonatos ganados

Iban caminando a la par Satsuki y Aomine, sin duda es que se notaba que habían cambiado de forma física ya que el chico era mucho más alto, aunque todavía tuviera unas facciones de niño, se veía que ya era todo un adolescente. Al igual que la chica, ya que a pesar de su edad tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, y sin duda una apariencia dulce, que la hacía resaltar entre tantas chicas

"¡Oye Dai -chan! ¿Ya decidiste a que club vas a entrar?"

"¿Ah? ¡No preguntes si la respuesta es obvia! Al club de Basket, es obvio. Dicen que los de aquí son buenos ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver eso!"

"¿Eh?~ ¡Entonces yo podría entrar de mánager! ¿Quieres que te prepare los almuerzos?"

"Nop… "

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué?... "

"Si cocinas tú, después no saldré en los partidos"

"¡O- oye! ¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Momoi, pero no hubo respuesta

"Perdona, ¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Fue algo extraño, Aomine se quedo mirando a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien

"No, no es nada"

Después de tan curioso incidente ambos chicos hablaban de diferentes temas, era muy curioso de que a pesar de no tener siempre las mismas opiniones es que fueran tan buenos amigos. Sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron a su salón, y sorpresivamente les tocaba el mismo. Por ser el primer día todos debían presentarse, y aunque no quisieran ambos llamaron la atención al hacerlo

"Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, estoy aquí para entrar al club de basket y ser el mejor" Sin más que decir se sentó

Al decir eso no sólo llamo la atención de varios aspirantes de querer entrar a ese mismo club, sino también la mirada de varias chicas que no dejaban de pensar que era atractivo. Por fin había llegado el turno de Momoi, quién estaba nerviosa de ello pues temía ser objeto de burla como lo fue un tiempo en la primaria

"Ehh… Pues mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki, es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero puedan cuidar de mí"

Cuando se sentó sin duda de podía escuchar varios murmullos, tanto de los chicos como de las chicas, sin duda la gente hace y dice cosas que llegan a doler bastante…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora en la que los que querían pertenecer a un club fueran a ingresar. Como Momoi iba a ser mánager no había necesidad de que sé tuviera que presentar, además de que no permitieron que fueran a verlos

Los días pasaban, y así las semanas hasta volverse meses, todo era tan normal para ambos jóvenes. A pesar de que en un principio fue difícil para Momoi, con la ayuda de Aomine lograba restarles importancia a las chicas que por envidia le molestaban

Para ese entonces, ella comenzaba a saber quiénes eran las que de verdad querían una amistad con ella, y no simplemente tenerla de amiga para acercarse a su mejor amigo, quién para esos momentos se había vuelto muy famoso por ser tan bueno en el equipo de basket

Lo bueno de todo, es que el equipo de Aomine había logrado ganar las nacionales de ese año. Sin duda el tiempo volaba, y ese día fue uno muy curioso por dos chicas qué se le acercaron a Momoi

Ella las conocía, eran también mánagers del equipo. Ya que había bastantes chicos en él, se necesitaban bastantes personas, pero a pesar del trato amable que tenía con ellas no es que fueran las mejores amigas. De hecho, Momoi no tenía a una "mejor amiga"

"Bueno… "

"¡Qué bueno es ser la amiga de infancia de Aomine -kun!"

"¿Sabes si tiene novia?"

"¿Eh?..."

"¡En las nacionales también fue fantástico!"

"¡Es tan maravilloso! "

Ambas chicas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, que en verdad no se lograba entenderles del todo. No le dejaban terminar de decir ni una oración porque ya estaban hablando de "Dai -chan". La situación era algo extraña pero en eso a una de esas chicas casi se le caen las toallas que llevaba de no ser por un chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era Akashi Seijurō quien lo impidió

"¡Oh! Cuidado. Gracias por todo, les agradezco que siempre estén al pendiente del equipo. Vámonos Midorima"

Después de esa escena se fue junto con el chico de cabello verde. Su nombre era Midorima Shintarō

"Akashi -sama también está muy bien" Dijo la que hace poco casi se le cae las toallas

"¿¡Sama?!" Dijo Momoi, muy sorprendida del honorifico

"¡Es que es de primero y ya es vice-capitán!" Respondió ella

"Vaya… será mejor si nos vamos "

Siguieron platicando en el camino por un rato, hasta que era hora de irse, claro que Momoi se quedaba un poco más al esperar a su amigo para poderse ir juntos a casa. Momoi hablaba con Aomine, hasta que esté dijo que iría al gimnasio de la tercera categoría a entrenar

"¡En serio! ¡En el gimnasio de la tercera categoría, luego del entrenamiento, aunque no haya nadie se escucha como alguien está jugando!"

"¿Ah? Que estupidez"

"O-oye Dai… ¡Aomine -kun!"

Él chico se fue sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de Momoi, por supuesto que ni ella ni él sabía que ese día Aomine conocería a una persona muy interesante

Una persona que hacía que Aomine sé fuera al gimnasio de la tercera categoría a diaro; que después de medio año, con mucho esfuerzo logró estar en la misma cancha que Aomine, fue a finales del invierno que ambos tuvieron un partido juntos, siendo conocidos como "la luz y la sombra". Él mismo chico que generaba fuertes sentimientos en Momoi: Kuroko Tetsuya

Después de aquel acontecimiento, un chico bastante peculiar llegó al equipo, apenas hacía dos semanas que había ingresado al club y se volvió de la primera categoría sin necesidad de examen. Era alguien con grandes habilidades y esté día tenía que ir Momoi a reclutarlo

"¿Eres Ryōta Kise -kun de segundo?" Llegó con una sonrisa

"Sí, ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó algo confundido al no reconocerla

"Soy la mánager, Momoi Satsuki. Kise -kun, a partir de hoy únete al equipo principal en el gimnasio principal para entrenar, por favor"

"Claro. Digo ¡Sí!"

Desde ese día, aquel rubio de hermosa apariencia llamado Kise Ryōta se unió al equipo. Haciendo que ese mismo año el equipo de basket ganara las nacionales, habían sido dos años seguidos. Y con casi la misma formación, sin duda se habían vuelto muy fuertes cada uno de los chicos, tanto así que Aomine no encontraba a ningún oponente que le hiciera frente

Él fue el primero en cambiar, era un tiempo muy difícil porque la chica no sabía cómo animar a su amigo, y quién era su sombra lo intentaba. Esto tenía preocupada a Momoi, pues ella siempre le ha gustado desde niña esa pasión que Aomine tiene y siente por el basket y ver cómo ha cambiado, le aterraba mucho, pues ya no sólo es él quien estaba cambiando en esos momentos

Ese día, después del entrenamiento, Kuroko acompañaba a Momoi a su casa, después de todo la noche era peligrosa para una chica y Aomine había desaparecido

"Hoy Murasakibara -kun estuvo genial"

"Si…verdad"

"Pero… a la vez estaba asustado. Mirando su crecimiento, me acuerdo de cuando Aomine -kun cambió"

"Tetsu -kun ¿Hablaste con Aomine -kun recientemente?"

"No hablo con él desde que terminaron las nacionales. Quiero hacerlo, pero francamente ahora no me entiendo" Kuroko dejo de hablar al sentir como Momoi lo sujetaba de su camisa. "¿Momoi -san?

"Todos ustedes… siempre estarán juntos, ¿Verdad? ¡Quiero que a partir de ahora también sean siempre amigos y estén siempre juntos!"

Eso que dijo provoco una enorme sorpresa en Kuroko, pero el tan sólo respondió con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa

"Sí. Esteremos juntos… siempre"

Eso le dio un poco de esperanza a Momoi, lástima que no fuera del todo verdad

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento, Aomine se encontraba molesto, nadie podía detenerlo y termino por irse a medio entrenar, en ese momento que el entrenador le permitió faltar a los entrenamientos siempre y cuando ganara. Kuroko no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ello, así que también fue detrás de él para hacerle entrar en razón

Ese motivo basto para que otro miembro cuyo nombre era Murasakibara Atsushi se "revelara" y de igual forma quisiera faltar, alegando que nunca perdería, claro que al capitán no le parecía del todo esa decisión. Fue entonces que ambos se enfrentaron en un pequeño partido ¡Ambos eran tan fuertes! Muchos creerían que ganaría Murasakibara, ya que al principio Akashi la tuvo difícil pero al final termino por ganar él

Claro que… Basto ese hecho para desatar una serie de eventos… terribles, ya que el capitán tomo la decisión de que todos los chicos de la "Generación Milagrosa" podrían faltar siempre y cuando ganaran en los partidos, todo el equipo poco a poco, uno por uno comenzó a cambiar de una manera que hasta daba medio, las habilidades que tenían crecían de manera rápida y no había quien los parara. Sin duda no era muy lindo de ver, esa amistad que habían formado poco a poco se fue apagando…

Pasaban los días, y los chicos cada vez más eran invencibles. La primavera ya estaba, lo cual un nuevo año empezaba y curiosamente un día de esos nuevamente, Momoi se encontraban caminando junto con Kuroko, ya que últimamente ya no estaba con Aomine, pues él ya no iba tanto a los entrenamientos y de vez en cuando se saltaba varias clases, aquella amistad que creció desde pequeños se veía tan deteriorada ahora

"¿Aomine -kun ya no está contigo?"

"No. Últimamente parece que ya no estamos juntos"

"Vaya…"

"Y sólo hablo con los demás cuando les informamos de las actividades del club. Aunque el equipo es fuerte y no pierde, yo me siento un poco sola"

"Sí…"

"Oye, Tetsu -kun ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?"

Kuroko estuvo callado, fueron segundos pero para Momoi fueron los segundos más largos que había presenciado

"Lo siento, no recuerdo ¿Qué me dijiste?" La respuesta sorprendió a Momoi

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, nada! ¡No es nada importante! Además ¡Desde aquí vamos por caminos diferentes! Así que, nos vemos Tetsu -kun"

"Sí… Adiós"

Entonces a tan solo unos metros de que Kuroko caminara que Momoi estaba llorando, era muy doloroso para ella ver como todos sus amigos poco a poco se iban alejando de cada uno de ellos. El equipo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ganaban y ganaban pero ya ninguno sonreía como antes. Ni siquiera Kuroko y tal parece que Momoi fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello

El tiempo volaba y ya eran las finales de ese año, hubo un partido en el que Kuroko quiso jugar desde un principio, fue sin duda algo muy extraño pero no hubo objeción. Aunque fue una lástima, ya que termino por estar inconsciente por un pequeño accidente que tuvo. Momoi al ser la mánager lo estuvo cuidando, vigilando que nada le pasara hasta que llego alguien repentinamente

"¿Está Kuroko?"

"Eh… sí. Pero aún no despierta"

"Bueno…"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres algo de Tetsuya?"

"Soy Shigehiro Ogiwara, del Meiko. Vine a visitar a Kuroko"

"Del instituto al que nos enfrentamos en la final. Desgraciadamente, Tetsuya no podrá formar parte del próximo partido. Bueno, el resultado será el mismo… Pero les deseo buena suerte"

"Espera un momento…"

Fue un encuentro muy sorpresivo el que pasó fuera de la enfermería, pero sin duda ni Momoi, ni Kuroko imaginaban lo grave que sería aquel último partido de la nacional. Un partido que sin duda tuvo un extraño marcador y no sólo eso ya que termino por marcar la vida de alguien

El tiempo no se detenía, así es como nos encontramos en este momento, los chicos por fin tenían su graduación, a partir del siguiente año escolar se verían por distintas escuelas. Sin excepción alguna. Aomine y Momoi fueron a la misma escuela, cada uno con sus motivos, claro que ahora no están los demás miembros ¿Podrá surgir eso que antes no se pudo?

* * *

Finalmente, el nuevo año escolar comenzaba ahora, y como es costumbre de cada escuela tenían en ese momento una ceremonia de entrada para todos aquellos alumnos de primero. Ese día sería el nuevo comiendo para Momoi y Aomine, ambos habían cambiado de manera sorprendente, sin duda ya no quedaba nada de niños en ellos

Estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia y Momoi buscaba a su amigo de infancia. Sin duda ya sabía dónde se encontraba, ya que era la costumbre que tomó al saltarse las clases y entrenamientos, dormirse en la azotea. Al final llego pero Aomine no hacía nada más que estar "dormido"

"¡Aomine -kun! ¡No es momento de dormir! Nos perderemos la ceremonia de entrada"

"¿Ah? No seas pesada, Satsuki, es una estúpida ceremonia. Si no me duermo aquí terminaré dormido allá"

"¡Vamos Aomine -kun!"

"No insistas, no iré…"

"¡Mouh! ¡Bien! Pero no te aseguro que al volver encuentres tu revista EDICION ILIMITADA de Mai -chan en buenas condiciones"

Y con esa amenaza es que la chica se fue antes de que le dijera algo Aomine, sin duda que era una ventaja saber todo lo que le gustaba a su mejor amigo, ya que podía utilizar aquella información a su beneficio y para desgracia de Aomine. Ahora que esté año escolar iniciaba, Momoi quería aprovechar para hacer cambiar a Aomine, intentar hacer que sea la misma persona de antes, total ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **Notas: ¡hola! Ugh, lo sé ;-; siempre que digo que actualizaré cierto día y nunca pasa, en verdad que lamento enormemente la demora, pero quería que esto fuera especial y sí, sé que es un asco UoU pero espero les haya gustado, después de todo la historia original comenzará en el próximo cap *o* esto sólo es como un resumen de la vida de estos dos antes de estar en Touou. Y por ultimo… tengo que decir que… ¡LEAN EL FIC DE MI ADORADA SENPAI KIRYHARA! ¡NO SE ARREPENTIRAN! Bien, ¡Me despido! :* Nos vemos chicas, cuídense y las veo en la próxima actualización (y sí, trataré de no demorarme tanto) ¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
